Typical light fixtures, such as ceiling fixtures, outdoor lighting, etc., generally include a base, a socket adapted to receive a light bulb, and a globe or diffuser. Typically, these fixtures are adapted to receive an incandescent light bulb. The incandescent light bulbs are typically of such a dimension that they may be received within the socket and extend outward into the globe. The dimensions of a typical incandescent light bulb enable the globe to be coupled to the base surrounding the light bulb.
Recently, compact fluorescent light bulbs have become popular. These compact fluorescent light bulbs typically have a longer operating life than an incandescent light bulb, and therefore, are desirable for use in standard light fixtures. Compact fluorescent light bulbs may be received within a conventional light fixture socket using known socket adapters.
However, the compact fluorescent light bulbs typically have different physical dimensions than an incandescent light bulb. Specifically, many of the popular and inexpensive compact fluorescent light bulbs are typically longer than incandescent light bulbs. The dimensional differences between an incandescent light bulb and a compact fluorescent light bulb may make it difficult to use a compact fluorescent light bulb in a standard light fixture. For example, the use of a compact fluorescent light bulb in a standard light fixture may prevent the coupling of the globe to the base of the light fixture because the globe does not extend down far enough to accommodate the extra length of the compact fluorescent light bulb. It should further be noted that even if the globe is able to accommodate the size of the compact fluorescent light bulb, the close quarters may cause the light bulb to overheat and prematurely bum out.